


Susan's Path

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gags, Handcuffs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex for Favors, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23779162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Some new auror recruits have caught Harry’s eye, and Susan feels her path to the top closing. She resolves to secure her place as his number one office ‘helper.’
Relationships: Susan Bones/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

_This is a sequel to the previous shorts_[Susan's Promotion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221814/chapters/53367886) and [Susan's Punishment.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22221814/chapters/54439756)

“Do you really think that’s going to work?” the blonde asked.

“Of course it is! Potter’s a bloke, isn’t he?” The brunette brushed her long hair out of her face and adjusted her robes. “What bloke has ever been able to resist a pair of tits like these?”

“True, true. How else do you think Bones became our boss?”

“I know, right?! She’s a useless Head Auror, but what does Potter care about that if she shoves a pair of boobies like those in his face?!”

The two fresh auror recruits continued on their way down the hall, and Susan Bones rolled her eyes. Those two had a lot to learn if they ever wanted to become legitimate aurors. She’d barely even tried to conceal herself and they hadn’t had a clue she was listening in on them.

  
”Dream on, ladies,” she said quietly. They were effectively talking about taking the same path that she’d taken; using their bodies to attach themselves to Harry’s rising star so they’d rise up along with him as he continued his inevitable ascent to the very top of the Ministry. She wasn’t worried though. They could plot about fucking their way into Harry’s good graces, but little did they know their plans would be futile because he was already getting all the sex he could ever need. They were more right than they knew about how she’d secured her position as Head Auror, and she wasn’t about to let that slip away from her.

\--

Susan was uncertain as she waited for a reply to the memo she’d sent to Harry. It wasn’t like him to go this long without reaching out to her to arrange a ‘meeting’, so she’d taken the initiative by being the one to get into contact with him for a change. Or at least she’d tried to, but he had yet to respond. She pushed her potatoes around her plate with her fork while she pondered this strange silence.

“Thank you so much for meeting with me, Mr. Potter! I learned so much from you today!”

Susan’s head whipped around when she saw Henrietta, the busty brunette trainee from the other day, walk into the cafeteria side by side with none other than the Head of the DMLE. Harry, rather than looking bored at having a mere recruit bothering him, was actually smiling widely.

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said. “You’re welcome to drop by my office any time you need some advice.” No! It couldn’t be…could it?

Susan tried to catch his eye when he walked past her table, but he didn’t even look in her direction. He had eyes only for the brunette, who was swaying her hips in a way no woman would ever move when walking normally. Susan stabbed her fork into her chicken with rather more force than was necessary, wishing it was the little brunette tart’s face instead.

\--

Harry still hadn’t reached out to arrange a private meeting with her and had never responded to her memo, so Susan decided it was time for the direct approach. She sat on his desk, her robes pulled up along her legs and almost to her groin while she waited for him to return from his interdepartmental meeting.

She smiled when she heard footsteps approaching the office door, but then her eyes widened when she heard Harry speak.

“That was very nice of you, Miss Jones,” he said. Jones? The blonde who was trying to scheme her way to the top? “Not many young recruits would think to save one of the dessert cakes for someone in my position. They surely would have been out by the time my meeting was done. And they just so happen to be my favorite.”

“Oh, are they?” the blonde strumpet said innocently. “Must have been a lucky guess.” Lucky guess. Right. Everyone knew how much Potter loved the little pumpkin-flavored dessert cakes. It had made the front page of Witch Weekly a few months back, when he’d been photographed eating one during a big social event. This little conniver knew exactly what she was doing.

“Well, if there’s anything I can do to pay you back just let me know,” Harry offered.

“Could you give me some pointers on how to do well during my practical exercises?” she asked. “I’m sure I could do loads better if I got some hands-on training from someone who did as well in the training program as you did!” Hands-on. Yep. Susan could imagine _exactly_ where this little slut wanted Harry to put his hands!

“Any time,” Harry said. They’d stopped outside the door, and Susan could do nothing other than use her clearance as Head Auror to apparate directly out of Harry’s office and back to her own. She’d been foiled again by these little schemers, but she wouldn’t let it stand. She’d come too far and fucked Harry too often to lose it all now. Maybe this pair of young tarts had caught his eye and distracted him for the last week or so, but Susan knew she could best them. What could mere girls like them do when compared to a woman like her? They might have nice bodies, but did they have any clue how to use them?

Susan knew she could fuck her way back into Harry’s good graces and make sure that he would never even so much as look at either of the pretty young auror recruits again. She would do whatever it took to secure her place all over again; she just needed to figure out some way to get him alone.

\--

“Harry? Would you mind staying behind for a bit? There’s something I’d like to speak with you about.” In the end her opportunity to get him alone hadn’t come as the result of some master plan that forced her to use all of her cleverness, but was instead dropped in her lap by pure chance. But she wasn’t going to pass up on a chance when it was so clearly presented to her.

“Huh?” He looked up from the report Kingsley had just handed them. “Yeah, sure,” he said, giving her a distracted nod. The report had to do with a recent outbreak of werewolf attacks, something she knew that was of particular interest to Harry due to his closeness to Remus Lupin, so it was understandable why he was so focused on it. She would give him something to take his mind off of the unpleasant report shortly. 

Most of the other heads had already filed out before Susan had approached to make her move, and it only took another twenty seconds or so until it was just the two of them left in the conference room. Once the room was emptied Susan pointed her wand at it to close it, lock it and silence it. This wasn’t the venue she would have chosen, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. If she’d waited until later and tried to get him alone in his office or something, one or both of his two pretty young hangers-on probably would attach themselves to him before she had the chance. Now was the time, and this was the place.

“So what’s up, Susan?” he asked. “What did you want to…are you kidding? _Now_? Really?” He’d said the last because she’d wasted no time in pulling her robes off, unsnapping her bra and letting her massive breasts spring free.

“Yes, now,” she said. “There was no other time for me to do it, since you haven’t called for me in a week and you’ve had a couple of slutty young fangirls following you around everywhere you go.” A slow smile spread on Harry’s face.

“Oh no, don’t tell me you’re _jealous?_ ” he asked, snorting. “Is that what this is, Susan? You think you’re being replaced or something?”

“What else am I supposed to think?” she answered with a huff. She crossed her arms beneath her chest, which framed her breasts quite nicely. “But I didn’t ask you to stay so I could whine or complain. I kept you here because I’m going to earn my place, just like I did before.”

“That’s a funny way of putting it,” he said, smirking at her. “I don’t think most people would consider fucking your way into a promotion to be ‘earning’ much of anything.”

“Most people are naïve to how the world really works,” she said, not rising to the provocation. “I’m not. I know exactly how things work around here. That’s why I offered myself to you in the first place, and it’s also why I’m going to do whatever it takes to hold onto my position.”

“You _could_ just focus on doing a good job as the Head Auror,” he stated.

“I do, and I am,” she said confidently. Those catty recruits could say whatever they liked; her record spoke for itself. “But focusing on nothing but doing my job would ensure that I stayed in that job for the rest of my career and rose no higher. That might be enough for some people, but not me. I have aspirations, Harry, and the way you rise high in the world is by having friends and supporters in high places. And I couldn’t ask for a more influential or powerful person to reach a hand down and pull me along for the ride than you.”

“Yes, yes, I know,” he said, sounding bored. She couldn’t remember anyone being bored once she got her tits out, but maybe that was just a sign that she’d been too complacent and comfortable in her position. “I know why you fucked me, Susan, and I know why you’ve continued to fuck me. But what I want to know now is this: if you’re so determined to hold onto your ‘standing’, what exactly are you going to do to keep it? What can you offer me that a couple of pretty young things like that can’t?”

Susan smiled. Far from being intimidated by the question, she had been waiting for it. Now was her chance to make it clear just how far she was willing to go.

“Anything,” she whispered. She stripped out of the remainder of her clothing, pulled a small bag out of one of the pockets of her robes and enlarged it. Once it was regular size she pulled out one object after another. Some of them were overtly sexual and their use was obvious, but others might require more creativity on his part. Harry’s eyes widened as he watched her stack the various items on the table one by one.

“Wow,” he said, shaking his head and looking stunned. “Where in the fuck did you get all of this?”

“Oh, here and there,” she said vaguely. “There’s more here than you could ever make use of, at least in one afternoon. So why don’t you figure out the ones you really want to fit in today, and we can save the rest for later?”

Harry’s eyes traveled from one end of the table to the other, and he began to undress while he performed his examination. Susan grinned to herself, almost wishing that the two little fangirls could see what was about to happen. Whatever they’d tried to do to snare Harry had been a wasted effort, because Susan was willing to do things their immature, vapid little brains couldn’t even dream of. She was a dedicated career woman, and nothing was going to stop her from continuing her upward climb, even if that meant spreading out more sex toys than a Knockturn Alley whore and being fully prepared to have her boss use every single one of them on her.

\--

“You really are willing to do anything, aren’t you?” Harry mused. It wasn’t like he had any reason to doubt that now, if he ever had before. And even if any doubt remained in his head for whatever reason, there was no chance of her being able to give an answer that he would be able to understand.

“Mmph,” she said into the ball gag as he kept her bent over the table and gave another hard thrust of his cock, making his hips slap against her arse as he buggered her. One of his hands rested on her hips while the other went wandering, sometimes pulling on her red hair which had long since been pulled out of its braid, other times simply rubbing down the smooth skin of her back, and occasionally dipping down to adjust one of the toys currently at use between her legs. And it was indeed toys, plural. He’d already fucked her pussy earlier on, but that didn’t mean it was getting any sort of break now that he’d moved on to bending her over and buggering her.

There was a long, thick dildo that was charmed to slide in and out of her pussy, and Harry would adjust it every so often to vary the speed with which it moved, how far it would slide into her and the angle it would take. It didn’t have quite the same girth as the truly gifted man currently driving his cock into her arse, but it was bigger than any other man she’d been with and it moved in and out of her with mechanical repetition and precision.

Her clit wasn’t being ignored either. She’d also brought a tiny little vibrating toy that was modeled like a miniature golden snitch. It was designed specifically to vibrate against and tease the clit, and that’s just how Harry was using it. Whoever had created this had intimate knowledge of exactly how to drive a woman crazy with clitoral stimulation. The mini snitch acted with seeming autonomy, varying its motion and intensity, and floating away when it all got to be too much for her and letting her cool down before it flew back in to start the process all over again. The clerk at the sex shop she’d bought it from boasted that it could sense when you were about to swat at it or grab it to control its movements and would fly out of your reach before you could get your hands on it, much like a real snitch that constantly eluded all but the best seekers.

That particular feature wasn’t necessary right now though, because Susan didn’t have the option of swatting at or grabbing anything with her hands. This was because Harry had slapped the handcuffs on her quite some time ago, way back when he’d had her down on her knees and sucking his cock while simultaneously having her pussy rubbed by a massager.

Susan had gone all out to provide Harry with as many options as she could find. She’d worried that he might have been getting bored with their routine and that’s why he’d been ignoring her in favor of the fresh young recruits who fawned over him, so she’d decided to present him with a plethora of toys and let him decide how he wanted to use them. He had not disappointed her when it came to creativity; that was for sure.

There’d been spanking, there’d been riding, there’d been hair pulling and sensory depravation and toys up her arse, and all within the relatively short timeframe that they’d locked themselves in the conference room. She couldn’t even imagine what they might get up to when they actually had more time and privacy, but for right now they were on something of a time limit. The fact that a meeting had just ended and everyone was still processing the information meant that they’d be left alone for awhile afterward, but eventually someone was bound to need either the Head of the DMLE or the Head Auror for something, and their absence would be noted. Even when he was operating under these constraints, he still impressed her with how many of the toys he was managing to make use of. She would applaud him if she could, but with her arms stretched out above her head and her hands cuffed together, she could do little more than wiggle her fingers and groan incoherently against the ball gag.

“You’re really something, Head Auror Bones,” he said. He adjusted the dildo to change its angle of penetration and focus on brushing against her g spot, which got her to moan against her gag at a higher pitch. “Maybe we should call those rookies in here, huh? What do you think they would say if they could see their Head Auror getting fucked and used like this?”

Susan was pretty sure Harry meant it as an insult, to degrade her by reminding her what a slut she was and how little respect people would have for her if they knew what she’d done to make sure she got the Head Auror position and how far she was willing to go to stay in Harry’s good books as he continued his rise to greater power. That was how he meant it, but it wasn’t how she took it at all. If she’d had the ability to speak she would have dared him to call those two sluts in here and let them watch. She _wanted_ them to see her in action. She wanted them to see for themselves just what she was capable of and just how futile their attempts to suck and fuck their way to the top had been. She could imagine how outclassed and overmatched they would feel if they could see the array of toys she’d brought in and how well Harry was making use of them on her very willing body, and the thought thrilled her. No one was going to whore their way to the top more effectively than Susan Bones, and she felt no shame in that. She was proud of her willingness to use her body to accomplish her career goals. As far as she was concerned it showed her dedication to her job and her commitment to be the best, even if being the best and rising up through the ranks also entailed being the best damn fuck toy Harry could ever ask for. 

Harry never kept doing one thing for long, not today, not when there were so many options presented to him and so little time with which to use them. He pulled his cock out of her arse and stopped the movement of both toys with a wave of his wand. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him wave it again while pointing at his cock, which she assumed was him cleaning himself up before sticking his cock somewhere else. Susan just stayed down on the table with her hands still cuffed while she waited for whatever came next.

He pulled the gag out, and she gasped for breath and wiggled her sore jaw as her mouth was free for the first time in quite awhile. It wasn’t free for long though, because he gave her very little time to rest before moving on to the next thing he wanted to try. He put the blindfold he’d used earlier back on her, picked her up off of the table and lifted her into the air, holding her upside down and positioning her so his now-clean cock brushed against her lips. She couldn’t see a damn thing but she didn’t let that stop her. Obediently she parted her lips and opened her mouth wide so he could stick his cock in.

The expected cock in her mouth didn’t come right away. Instead, while wrapping one arm around her back to keep her in place, he used the other to stick something into her arse after a quick charm to provide some fresh lubrication in her anus. She could tell that it wasn’t the dildo that had just been in her pussy, or the plug that she’d bought but had not yet been used, but she wasn’t sure what exactly it was. It didn’t feel like the right shape for any of the toys she’d brought with her.

“I know there’s probably several toys I could have used instead, but I felt like sticking my wand in your bum,” Harry said. Well that explained that, she supposed. It was unexpected, but not a problem. He’d gotten the wand to gently vibrate in a way that felt pretty pleasant, and it wasn’t like he’d jammed it all the way in or something. He was, however, about to jam something else all the way in another of her holes. 

“ _Glakh!_ ” She couldn’t help but gag around his cock when he thrust his hips forward and shoved it into her mouth and down her throat. This wasn’t going to be a blowjob; it was going to be a facefuck. She was hanging upside down, hands cuffed and eyes covered by a blindfold. The Head Auror was completely at the mercy of the Head of the DMLE, her body nothing but a toy for him to use as harshly as he wanted to. He didn’t care how her lack of sight or the binding of her hands affected her, and he was unbothered if she gagged around the cock sliding down her throat. She was here for his pleasure and nothing more, and she was fine with that. Susan knew her role, and as long as Harry was being satisfied it meant she was doing what she’d come here to do.

He didn’t neglect her though. He wrapped both arms around her body, and while he rocked his hips and fucked her face, he stuck his own face between her thighs and dove in. It wasn’t often that Harry used his mouth on her. Usually the focus was all about her pleasing him, but she would never complain about having his tongue on her. He knew what he was doing, knew exactly what she liked and gave it to her, lips and tongue working together to please her even more effectively than the toys had. And why shouldn’t he? The toys might be magicked to stimulate a woman’s body with cold efficiency, but they didn’t know her body half as well as Harry did. He was intimately familiar with her and what would set her off, and he showed that here. Probably because he knew that time was not on their side and they really needed to get back to work, he seemed focused on getting her off as quickly as possible. She’d already cum earlier while he held her in his arms and fucked her, but multiple orgasms were frequent when Harry set his mind to it.

There was only so much that Susan could do in return; this was mainly about Harry dominating her and forcing his cock down her throat. But she did what she could with her tongue, and she hummed and made her throat convulse around him when he was deep inside. That was a trick she’d worked hard on, and she was proud of the end result. It served her well again because her boss rapidly hurtled towards his end.

Susan moaned around his cock when his tongue lapping between her legs forced an orgasm out of her, and that was all that Harry needed to get there himself. It wasn’t the easiest thing to take his cum down her throat while hanging upside down in the air but Susan refused to fail. She’d come so far, and it would have been a colossal waste to stumble now that the snitch was within her reach. (The metaphorical snitch that is, not the miniature one that had done such a good job on her clit earlier.)

“Such a good slut,” Harry groaned after her was done. He put her back on her feet and she smiled at him before opening her mouth wide to show him that not even a single drop of cum had escaped. “Very good, Susan.” He patted her on the arse, and then a number of things happened at once. The wand stopped vibrating and left her arse, the cuffs around her hands loosened and fell to the floor, and the blindfold was removed. She blinked her eyes open and saw Harry staring at her and nodding slowly. “You’ve proven your dedication to your job, that’s for sure.”

“Anything for you, Harry,” she said, gasping for breath. “You know you can call on me any time.”

“I do,” he said. “And you have nothing to worry about. There’s no one who could ever be a better office slut than you, Head Auror Bones.”

Most people probably would have taken that as an insult, an affront, but Susan beamed and nodded at him happily. They were just the words she’d been hoping to hear.

“I won’t let you down, sir,” she promised.

\--

“Mr. Potter, sir? Do you have time to speak with me?”

“Hmm?” Harry sounded distracted, and for good reason. Susan wasn’t going to let anyone have his undivided attention right now, especially not this little slut. She recognized that voice. “Oh, sure, Henrietta. Come in; have a seat.”

“Thank you! You’re always so welcoming!” The brunette giggled girlishly as she came into the office and plopped down in the guest chair on the other side of Harry’s desk. Susan rolled her eyes but it wasn’t like the auror trainee could see her. After all, she was safely hidden from view as she crouched down beneath the desk and bobbed her head on Harry’s cock.

“So what did you want to speak to me about?” Harry asked. Susan was impressed with how level his voice still sounded even as she took his cock all the way in her throat and massaged his balls in one of her hands.

“I was just hoping for some more tips on the auror training program,” she said. “You helped me out _so_ much last time, and I’m just sure that there’s still so much more you could teach me!”

“You think so?” Harry said blandly. Susan pulled her mouth off of his cock and attacked his balls directly, licking at them both and then taking first one and then the other between her lips for a thorough sucking. “What about the senior aurors? Are they not doing a good enough job with your education?”

“Oh, I didn’t mean it like that!” Henrietta said with a patently false gasp. “They’re really great, honestly! I learn so much every day! Aurors Longbottom and Proudfoot and Smith are so smart, and they teach us so much!”

“And what about Head Auror Bones?” Harry asked. “Do you think she does a good job leading the program and making sure you’re being put into a position to learn the important stuff?” Susan would have scoffed if she hadn’t had a testicle in her mouth. It was a ridiculous question and they both knew it. Harry had been the Head Auror himself not all that long ago; he knew that the head of the department had next to nothing to do with the training program beyond putting the senior aurors in place to lead the curriculum. He’d asked the question solely because he wanted to hear what Henrietta would say about her, and maybe more importantly he wanted _Susan_ to hear it. Susan stopped sucking on his balls so she could hear her, though she didn’t go so far as to pull her lips off of him.

“Head Auror Bones?” Henrietta said slowly, like she was thinking about it, “She’s… _nice_ ,” she said lamely. A glowing endorsement if Susan had ever heard one.

“Just nice?” Harry pressed. “She hasn’t made any sort of impression on you?”

“Well…”

“Go ahead, Henrietta,” Harry said, encouraging her. “Speak your mind. Nothing bad will happen to you. It’s just you and me in here, after all.” Susan responded to that by pulling her lips off of his balls and going back to deepthroating him suddenly, which forced him to pretend to cough to mask his surprised grunt.

“She just, well, she doesn’t seem very good at her job,” Henrietta said. She was acting as if she was hesitant to say so but Susan wasn’t fooled at all. She knew that this little schemer had probably been waiting for a chance to badmouth her and make her look bad in front of Harry. Susan understood the way she thought; she might have done the same were she in her shoes.

“You think so?” Harry said. “Interesting. I’ve never had any complaints before you. She seems to be well-liked around the Ministry.”

“Oh, I’m sure she is!” Henrietta rushed to say. “She’s a very nice person! I’m just surprised she became Head Auror, to be honest. I feel like Auror Longbottom or Auror Proudfoot would have been better choices for the position. Oh, not that I’m criticizing your decision, sir!” Now she sounded legitimately panicked; offending Harry or calling his choices into question was rather counterproductive to what she wanted to do. “I’m sure you had your reasons!” Harry laughed in response.

“Don’t worry, Henrietta, I’m not offended,” he said. “I wouldn’t have asked you to speak your mind if I was going to lose my cool when you spoke honestly. I appreciate your frankness, even if I disagree with your opinion.”

“Thank you, sir,” she sighed. “So why _did_ you choose her as Head Auror, if you don’t mind my asking?”

It took a moment before Harry responded, because Susan’s bobbing head, swirling tongue and nimble fingers had finally done their work and gotten him off. He grabbed onto the edge of the desk with both hands and bit his lip to hide his grunt as he came inside of her mouth. Susan deftly swallowed it all, and did it silently enough that Henrietta didn’t suspect a thing. She was damn good, and she knew it.

“Head Auror Bones is more talented than some give her credit for,” Harry said once he’d recovered enough to speak without moaning. He adjusted his position to put one hand flat on the desk, and reached underneath it with the other to pat Susan on the cheek in acknowledgement of her efforts. “Even if you can’t always see it, you can trust that Miss Bones is always hard at work to make my job easier and more pleasant. I can’t imagine how I’d be able to handle the stress of my workday if I didn’t know I had Susan Bones on hand to aid me.”


	2. Susan's Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's bought a new manor, and he and his Head Auror spend a weekend breaking it in.

Being Harry Potter's office slut was not without its perks. Having his support and being in his good graces as he worked his way up the ladder in the Ministry was of course the primary reason that she had offered herself to him and continued to willingly whore herself out to him whenever he had need of her. But there were other benefits to attaching herself to this powerful, influential and well-hung wizard.

"The manor really is amazing, Harry," she said. "But you really can't beat this pool."

Harry had just organized the bust of a major trafficker of black market potions, and it had been a significant one for him (and her as well, as the head auror.) He'd bought a new manor to celebrate, and while he was going to be having a housewarming party next week he had invited Susan over first to spend the entire weekend breaking the manor in and enjoying a private celebration of their big bust. Many people had contributed to the success but this was a party for two.

The tour had impressed her a great deal; if she hadn't already known how well Harry was doing for himself this would have spoken volumes. It was a lavish manor with so much to like about it and so many rooms to explore, but her favorite feature was definitely the outdoor pool. She had quickly changed into the tiny red string bikini she packed and was lounging out by the pool. Harry was helpfully applying her sunscreen for her, though it was taking him far longer than it ordinarily would have. He'd been massaging the lotion into her arse cheeks for a couple of minutes by now and showed no signs of stopping. She was on her belly on one of the chairs set up by the pool, and with his body leaning over hers she had no problem seeing a growing problem in his swimming trunks.

"You look like you could use some help, Harry," she said. To emphasize her point she reached out and rubbed his crotch through his trunks. His hands stopped massaging her but did not leave the globes of her arse. "And as the Head Auror, I think it's my responsibility to help out the Head of the Department of Magical law Enforcement in whatever way that I can."

"Of course you do," he said. "You've always been a trusted ally, Head Auror Bones. You're always there to back me up and make my job easier."

Susan rearranged herself on the chair, rolling over onto her back before tugging his swim trunks down around his ankles. His cock sprang out and stood at attention; attention that she was more than happy to provide. She wrapped her hand around his length and brought the head of his cock to her lips, rubbing it back and forth against them teasingly a few times before she took him in.

It was slightly different, sucking his cock while lying on her back on a deck chair and turning her head to the side, but Susan was so familiar with sucking Harry's cock that it was like second nature at this point. His cock was long and thick and would present a major challenge that most women would struggle with, but Susan had gotten ample practice. She'd sucked Harry's cock in many different settings and angles. She'd blown him while crouching under his desk, she'd had him fuck her face while her hands were tied behind her back, and she'd deepthroated his entire massive dick until he shot his cum straight down her throat. Compared to all of that, giving him a lazy blowjob in a deck chair by the pool was no challenge at all.

Harry didn't force her to take him down deep, and he didn't paw at her or talk dirty to her or anything like that. He just stood there, idly groped her breast through her bikini top and allowed her to give him a slow sucking. It was a good thing he'd been so thorough in applying the lotion because they stayed like that for quite some time, her sucking his cock under the sun until he finally came inside of her mouth. She swallowed it all down slowly, released his cock and then climbed out of the chair with a grin.

"The pool is great, but I think I've had enough sun for now," she said. "Maybe I'll go relax in the sitting room. Those chairs looked rather comfortable."

"I'll join you," Harry said. He kicked the trunks off and walked beside her completely naked. "What kind of host would I be if I left you all alone in this great big house?"

"But of course," she agreed. "I wasn't hoping to have any time to myself all weekend. And there are just so many interesting rooms in this manor. I'd really like to explore them all at length."

"That sounds like a plan to me," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her towards the sitting room. "But we'll definitely need to fit in some time to swim as well."

"Absolutely!" she said enthusiastically. "The pool looks divine! But at the moment I'm really looking forward to relaxing in that sitting room."

\--

There was very little relaxing to be done in the sitting room, not that Susan had actually expected there to be. She _was_ sitting down, that much was true, but her body wasn't touching the couch at all. Instead it was Harry taking a seat while Susan was 'seated' on his lap, her bikini discarded on the floor next to the couch. He held her by the hips and helped her bounce on his cock. The couch was brand new as was nearly everything in the manor, and Susan couldn't think of a better way to break it in than being taken for a ride on his broomstick.

"Definitely nice," she said, keeping up the small talk while rolling her hips. "The couches were a great choice. Your guests will feel right at home."

"It'll be a great spot to relax in after a long day," he said casually while staring up at her bouncing breasts. "I can see myself spending hours sitting back on this couch just like this."

"I hope you'll let me join you sometimes," she said. Being a frequent visitor to Harry's new manor and riding his cock in the sitting room definitely had its appeal, both in what it would mean for her career prospects and how fun it was. She would have fucked Harry even if he'd had a tiny dick, no stamina and no clue how to shag just in the name of advancing her career, but luckily he'd turned out to be an excellent lover as well. But maybe using the term 'lover' wasn't exactly fitting. They weren't lovers, and she knew she would never be under consideration for the title of Lady Potter. She was his sex toy, his office slut that spread her legs or sucked his cock whenever he had need of her, and she was fine with that. She didn't need romance or love from him; she wanted his cock and she wanted to have his backing, to have him pull her up with him as he made his ascent to the top of the Ministry.

"Oh, you'll be a regular," he said. His hands left her hips and came up to squeeze her breasts instead. "You'll be spending lots of time as a guest in my manor, Head Auror Bones." He continued to grope her breasts in his hands and also started rubbing her nipples with his thumbs, and all while she rose and fell in his lap, bouncing herself on his cock like any good office slut should.

That sounded great to her. Spending her days fucking Harry all around the Ministry building while they did their best to avoid being caught, and spending many nights and weekends fucking without needing to worry about anyone hearing them or seeing them, leaving her free to walk around naked and scream as loud as she wanted to whenever he made her cum? That sounded like as fun a path to the top as anyone had ever taken.

\--

Cowgirl in the sitting room had been fun, but there was something really raunchy and fun about fucking in one of the guest bathrooms. She bent over in front of him, stuck her arse out and held onto the top of the toiler for support while he shagged her from behind.

Neither of them had bothered to get dressed after their fun in the sitting room. After she'd ridden him to completion and he'd come inside of her they had relaxed naked on the couch for a bit, and then she'd suggested that they continue their exploration of his new home. He hadn't need any more prompting than that, especially once she'd presented herself to him so openly.

He'd already come twice today but showed no ill effects and didn't seem to be lacking for stamina at all. The little break they'd taken to actually relax in the sitting room probably helped with that, but she knew that a big part of it was simply his own natural durability. He'd long since proven to her that he was more than capable of marathon sessions and multiple orgasms throughout the day. A lot of the time at work they had to be quick about it, and it was more about just having their fun and getting off when they could squeeze in some time to shag in between their actual responsibilities. This was something new though. She'd rarely had a chance to play with her boss without needing to worry about having somewhere else to be or having someone or something command the attention of one or both of them. She was very intrigued to see just how long he could go for and how many times he could get his cock hard for her when they had nothing else to worry about. They had this entire weekend to fuck, and they'd really only just begun.

Susan couldn't wait to see just how many times Harry fucked her over this weekend, how many times he made her cum and came himself and how many different positions he fucked her in throughout the house. But for right now she just focused on hanging on to the toilet and not losing her grip as one of the most powerful men in the world gave her a sharp standing fuck from behind.

\--

After their time in the guest bathroom they'd taken an extended break for dinner, but after the food was consumed and their stomachs were given some time to settle they had moved on to working off all the calories they'd just taken in. Susan worked hard to maintain her body and stay in peak physical shape, both because she needed to as an auror and because she wanted to remain as sexually appealing as possible for the Head of the DMLE. Harry's method of a post-meal workout was loads more enjoyable than going for a jog or moving her body around while practicing dueling though.

They'd cleared off the kitchen table and cleaned everything up together, but once it was clean they went about dirtying it up all over again. He picked her up, put her down on top of the kitchen table and played with her with his fingers for a bit until she'd gotten wet, which hadn't taken long at all. Then he'd slid his cock inside of her and started to fuck her, rocking her body back and forth on top of the table.

Truthfully he was probably burning calories at a much faster rate than she was. He was the one doing all of the work after all. He was moving his hips back and forth and slamming his cock in and out of her cunt. All she was doing was lying there and taking it. Sure, her big breasts bounced around in time with his thrusts, her legs quivered and her stomach muscles flexed and clenched as her body was assaulted with pleasure, but she wasn't exactly active.

That was fine though. She was sure she'd be burning plenty of energy throughout the rest of the weekend. Right now she was content to break in Harry's new kitchen table with a little 'dessert'. She wondered if he would ever be able to eat a meal at this table without picturing her, picturing this. She hoped he wouldn't. No matter what happened and how many years he lived here, she hoped he would think of her breasts bouncing as he fucked her on this table every time he sat down to eat.

Harry grunted and came inside of her, and some of his seed trickled out of her cunt once he pulled his cock out of her. He looked at it and sighed.

"Well, I guess we need to clean the table again," he said as he helped her off of the table. "Totally worth it though."

\--

Friday night was just about over, but before heading to bed they needed to clean up. He offered her the first use of the shower in the master bathroom, but she'd not so subtly suggested that they could save both time and water by showering at the same time, an offer that he happily accepted. It went without saying that their joint shower did not save any time or water at all.

Harry had her pinned against the wall of the shower, and the warm water cascaded down on them as he held her hips and slid his cock deep into her. The water felt pleasant on her body even as her long, wet red hair ran wild and hung down over her face. It wasn't like she needed to see much of anything right now anyway. She just let her head rest against the shower wall behind her and groaned as he fucked her.

Even as the water washed off the exertions of a long evening of sex and soothed their muscles, they were doing their best to exhaust themselves all over again. Fucking while in the shower was kind of counterproductive, at least if you were actually concerned with getting clean and staying clean. Susan knew that any period of rest wouldn't last long though, not this weekend. She and Harry had explored and enjoyed themselves in several rooms around the house this evening, but they still had two days to go and much of the house left to break in.

They were just getting started, and Susan was sure she was going to be beyond exhausted by the time Monday morning rolled around and they had to go back to work. She couldn't wait.

\--

Neither of them had really been in the mood for sex after they got out of the shower, but the morning saw him rolling on top of her and sliding his cock home into her pussy. Susan had happily spread her legs for him as soon as she awoke to the feeling of his hard cock pressing against her thigh, and she could think of no wake up call that had ever compared to this early morning shag from her superior.

As he moved on top of her, it struck her that this was less guarded than she'd ever been with him. Usually she took effort to make sure she looked her best before she went to see him, whether it be applying makeup or lipstick or getting her hair just right, but there hadn't been any time to do those usual routines in the morning. She'd just woken up, her hair undone and wild and her face completely devoid of makeup or lipstick, and welcomed him in.

Harry obviously wasn't bothered by her natural look, considering he pounded away at her without hesitation. It was quite a way to start off her Saturday, and though she was looking forward to getting out of bed and exploring the rest of the manor, she'd always been a slow riser when she didn't have anywhere to be in the morning. There was still so much to see, but she didn't see the harm in staying in bed for a little while longer, especially when she had such an attractive bedmate on top of her, shagging her awake and getting her mind and her body prepared for what promised to be another memorable, exhausting, amazing day.

\--

Breakfast was delicious; Harry was an amazing cook. But returning to the pool afterwards was even more fun.

She'd briefly considered slipping back into her bikini, but just as quickly decided that it would be pointless. Yes the bikini was cute, and yes she'd bought it new specifically for this weekend, but it would only get in the way right now. She'd break it out again once he threw his official housewarming party. She knew that the pool would draw plenty of interest from his guests then, and so too would her body in her bikini. The males especially would barely be able to look away. They'd be undressing her with their eyes and wishing she would untie the tiny bikini and show them her body in its full glory. Little would they know that she had already done exactly that, but her body wasn't for them. They could look, they could catch a glimpse of what she had to offer and wish they could get their hands on it, but only one man was allowed to both look _and_ touch. She was Harry's slut, Harry's and Harry's alone.

She'd teased him by walking around the edge of the pool, bending over to stick her arse in his face and then diving in. He was quick to follow her, but she didn't stay still and wait for him. Susan was a good swimmer and she demonstrated that to him here. She swam around the pool and enticed him into giving chase, staying just out of his reach. It was inevitable that he would eventually catch her of course, and if for some reason it seemed that he wouldn't be able to then she would just slow down and make certain that he did. She was making him work for it, but not out of any desire to avoid him catching her. She knew that the longer the chase went on the more fulfilling it would be for him once he finally caught her, and that would mean more fun for them both. It was all about the thrill of the chase, and then enjoying what came next.

Harry wasn't the best swimmer but he didn't need her aid in catching up to her. Instead he outsmarted her, lunging to the side when she'd been expecting him to go straight and then cornering her against the edge of the pool. She shrieked when he reached out to grab her body, giggled and tried to spin away, or at least feigned as if she was trying to get away. She settled down quickly enough though, especially once he moved to stick his cock into her.

This was a first for Susan, and she assumed that Harry was no more experienced when it came to sex in a pool. It took them some time to figure out the best way to approach it, but what they settled on was her pressing one hand against the edge of the pool and using it for some kind of support as he slid into her from behind, his cock penetrating her under the water.

It was an interesting experience for Susan, who had done bathtub sex and shower sex but never gone for a shag in a pool before. Harry couldn't afford to give her his usual effort while moving his hips through the water, and he kept one hand down near his cock at all times just to keep it straight and make sure that he could actually continue to fuck her without slipping out in the water. But what the position lacked in intensity it more than made up for in the fantasy and the eroticism. She could just imagine coming back here for the housewarming party and watching all of his close friends and the Ministry higher-ups important enough to merit an invite gathering around the pool, dipping their feet in and going for a swim. They were going to have a great time in Harry's new pool, blissfully unaware that she had already spent an entire weekend here and had already been fucked in every room and against every space that they could find, including inside the pool.

Susan had never been fucked in a pool before and had never had an orgasm inside of one either, but there was a first time for everything. Harry wasn't too far behind her either; she'd only just come down from her climax when he pulled his cock out of her and shot his cum under the water. They were both silent for a few moments afterwards, and she assumed he was trying to catalogue the experience in his mind just like she was.

"We probably shouldn't use the pool again until tomorrow," he said. Okay; maybe his mind was on different things then, but she could understand it. Luckily wizards had spells that would clean the water instantly, unlike muggles who would probably have to drain all the water out after something like that. Still, she couldn't fault him for it. This had been a lot of fun and she was looking forward to using the pool again this weekend in some capacity, sexual or not, but she was in no hurry for an immediate encore.

"That's fine," she said. "There's still loads more to see inside the manor, isn't there?"

\--

There was indeed more to see inside the manor; more rooms to explore and furniture, walls and other various surfaces to break in. (The fuck on top of the head table in the fancy ballroom that would be used for parties and big social gatherings was a particular favorite of hers.) But eventually they'd needed to break for lunch, and then they'd relaxed for a bit. They'd even put some clothes on, though they both knew that would only be a temporary situation.

Harry had gone into his study, which was large and spacious, with a desk even sturdier than what he had in his office in the Ministry. Oak bookshelves lined the walls as well, with plenty of room for books he had not yet unpacked. Susan didn't spend much time examining the bookshelves or the office working conditions though. Just as he had work to do, so did she. In his case he was filling out a couple of reports on the big bust that they were here to celebrate, and in her case she was making it impossible for him to focus on that task.

While Susan had put on clothing for the first time in what felt like days, it was far from the kind of outfit she would usually wear. In fact it was the first time she'd ever worn this particular outfit, which she had bought for just this occasion. She'd come equipped with several changes of costume if mood and the situation called for them, and this had seemed like a perfect time to try on the French maid costume.

She'd come in ostensibly to clean his study, and he'd smiled but returned to his work, playing along and letting her 'clean.' Her dusting of the bookcase to his right led to bending down in front of him and giving him a peek up her too-shirt skirt, and for some reason while straightening out the papers on his desk she decided to lean over in such a way that her large breasts brushed against his arm.

Susan was surprised that he was able to play along and maintain the facade for as long as he did, but eventually Harry put his quill down and pulled his naughty maid into his lap. She was expecting him to fuck her but instead he flipped her skirt up, pulled her knickers down and began to spank her arse. They hadn't planned this out so he didn't have a paddle or any other sort of toy to use on her, but he didn't need one. He could do manage plenty of force just from the swing of his hand, spanking her pale bum hard enough that she was sure it would leave a mark. He'd spanked her harder, there was no denying that, but his palm still connected with her rear hard enough to echo throughout the otherwise quiet study.

"You're a naughty maid, Head Auror Bones," he said. Something about him bringing her title into it and reminding her that she was the head of a major department within the Ministry, a position she had acquired at least in part due to whoring herself out to him, only made it all hotter for her. She'd been gasping in relative quiet up until that point but now she began to moan.

"Did you think I didn't notice what you were trying to do, you slutty maid?" he asked in between spanks. "They don't sell skirts that short outside of a sex shop." He wasn't wrong, though in her case she'd placed an anonymous order through an owl catalogue. "You want to wiggle your arse around and shove your tits in my face, Head Auror? You want to try and distract me from my work? It's not going to work. Unlike you I can't sleep my way to the top; I actually have to do my job, and you're not going to keep me from doing it. But if you're so bent on flaunting your body, why don't you make yourself useful and please me while I'm doing my work?"

The challenge had been given, and Susan accepted it right away. She got down on her knees right away and her hands went straight for his trousers, undoing and then pulling both them and his boxers down his legs. All that really remained was for her to decide how exactly she would deal with him, since he had left that part ambiguous.. Her first instinct was to take his cock into her mouth and suck, but she decided to come at it from a slightly different angle. She grabbed his cock with her hand and began to stroke it, while her mouth attacked his balls, first licking them and then taking them between her lips and sucking on them. If he was disappointed by her choice he didn't show it. He went back to working on his reports, though she questioned how much work he was actually getting done.

She took her time, slowly moving her hand on his cock and switching back and forth from one testicle to the other, in no hurry to make him cum. She was curious to see what would happen first. Would he finish his reports, or would she make him cum?

Pleasure won out over business. He groaned as he broke, spraying her with a faceful of semen that really completed the slutty maid ensemble. Susan continued to kneel on the floor, letting him get a good look at the facial until he glanced at his pocket watch and shook his head.

"Holy shit," he said. "It's dinner time. Have we really been in here that long?"

\--

They'd done more exploring after dinner on Saturday, and finished the day off with a fuck in the tub in one of his guest bathrooms. They'd exhausted their options pretty thoroughly by the time the sun was beginning to set on Sunday, not only in terms of available rooms that they hadn't fucked in but also including outfits for her to wear and fantasies for them to carry out.

Their sexual appetite hadn't died off though, and they both wanted to fit in one final fuck before she returned home for the night so she'd be ready for work on Monday morning. By mutual agreement they'd returned to the pool, and at first they'd simply relaxed and then gone for a leisurely swim. Then it got frisky when she grabbed his cock and started stroking him under the water, which of course prompted him to work his hand between her legs and rub at her crotch in return.

Mutual fondling had quickly turned to more. They went about it in a different way this time; he led her over to the steps, sat down and encouraged her to mount him. She put her hands on his shoulders and bounced in his lap, fucking herself on his cock as the water sloshed around them. It wasn't the most comfortable position and she didn't have all that much room to work with, but they'd already fucked in a tub and the principle was the same.

"You know what would make this even better?" she asked while she rocked her hips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"What's that?" He looked up from her breasts (which he was fascinated by normally, and apparently even more so when they were wet) to meet her eyes.

"If we were doing this while other people were in the pool," she said. They shared a grin at that, and she knew he was picturing the same thing she was. How exhilarating would it be if he freed his cock from his swimming trunks, she tugged her bottoms to the side and they fucked underwater while everyone else was unaware?

It was impossible of course; even if they could manage it in theory they'd have to be right on top of each other for it to work, and that in and of itself would draw all sorts of attention. But it was fun to fantasize at least.

"Hmm." He looked to be giving the matter more serious consideration than she'd been expecting. "Well, we could always try using a disillusionment charm. Most people probably won't be able to cast one strong enough to pull it off, but I could probably do it." Susan's eyes widened, and not just because she felt her climax getting closer and closer every time she dropped her hips onto his. Leave it to Harry to make the impossible possible.

"I'm _so_ glad I became your office slut!" she said. She was going to ride him all the way to the top, but first she was going to ride him in his pool in front of all of his friends and Ministry bigwigs. 


	3. Susan's Housewarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Susan have already broken in his new manor, but now it's time to throw the big housewarming party.

"You have a lovely home, Harry."

"Thanks, Minister. I'm pleased with it."

Susan had been looking forward to Harry's housewarming party all week. The weekend they'd spent breaking in Harry's new manor by fucking in every room and on top of every available surface had been fun, but as soon as he'd put forth the idea of boldly fucking her during the party with the manor full of his friends as well as important guests from the Ministry she had been able to focus on little else.

The beginning of the party hadn't left much opportunity for them to do anything risky. It had been his responsibility as the host to lead all of his guests on a tour of his new manor, so there really wasn't time for him to sneak off and shag his office slut in the closest or something. He _had_ managed to get in a couple of quick gropes of her arse through the fancy new dress robes she'd worn, but those moments had been fleeting. They were just a sign of what was to come.

It wasn't until the group sat down for dinner that they finally had a chance to take this further. That was how she'd made it to this point. Susan had eaten her food quickly and then excused herself from the table, saying that she was going to go outside for some fresh air and wouldn't be back for a bit. She hadn't actually gone outside though. Instead she went up to Harry's master bedroom, retrieved his invisibility cloak and crept back into the grand dining room. Presently she was crawling on her hands and knees underneath the table, weaving her way around the others as she inched closer to Harry's seat at the head of the table.

It was a huge risk she was taking, and she knew it. Most of the people seated at this table weren't any real threat so long as she didn't make an obvious blunder that gave herself away, but some of the best aurors of the last decade were here as well. There was Kingsley, who had been a fantastic auror before he'd moved on and become Minster after the war, and as the new Head Auror she was very familiar with the observational skills and awareness of the select few of her subordinates who were important enough or were close enough with Harry to merit an invitation. But the biggest threat of all was the man who had preceded her as Head Auror before he was elevated to the Head of the DMLE, the man who she had whored herself out to in order to get her current position and continued to fuck without any regrets.

She hadn't told Harry what her plan was. She felt it would be fun to surprise him and to see if she could catch him off-guard, but now she realized that this might not have been the wisest idea. She knew how sharp he was and how quick his reflexes were; what if he revealed her to the rest of the room and she had to explain why she was crawling around underneath the table?

The new Head Auror tried her best, but she was about to find out just how out of her depth she actually was in trying to catch her predecessor by surprise. Harry hadn't even given any indication that he'd sensed a thing; his legs didn't tense, he didn't make any kind of noise to give himself away or warn her that he was onto her. His hand simply reached underneath the table, pulled the hood of the cloak up far enough to expose the top of her head, and patted her hair. She wondered if he was confirming for himself that it was her under there, or if he'd known all along and was just showing her that she'd been caught out. Whatever the case might have been, he revealed that he had no problem with what she was doing when he took her hand in his and guided it underneath his robes to rest on his cock through his boxers.

Susan got the message clearly enough; he was telling her to go ahead. She adjusted the cloak around herself while moving Harry's robes out of her way and pulling his underwear down. There were more factors at play here, more complications than she'd considered before she attempted this, from holding his robes out of the way to trying to keep the cloak around herself just in case someone looked under the table and she needed to hide quickly.

She kissed and licked at Harry's cock until he got hard, and then she nursed the head between her lips. His hand clenched around her head underneath the table but he didn't make a sound or do anything that might have given them away.

"This cheese and potato dish is _extraordinary!_ " Susan vaguely recognized that voice as belonging to one of the wives of a higher-up in the Ministry who had been invited not because Harry had any interest in spending time with either of them but because it would have created a rift if they’d been excluded.

“Thanks,” Harry said. “I’ll give you the recipe if you want it.” His voice sounded perfectly even despite Susan’s head going lower, her lips slowly but surely sliding down the length of his cock. If you simply listened to him you wouldn’t have thought anything unremarkable was happening. He sounded as if this were any old dinner party, as if the Head Auror wasn’t currently crouching underneath the table and sucking his cock. 

Susan prided herself on her oral talent, and she loved listening to Harry groan when she gave it her all and pleased him with her mouth. She was impressed by his ability to keep quiet, but of course she was also going to have to be as quiet as she could be. Ordinarily she would have been slurping loudly as she sucked him off, and perhaps she would have even made herself gag as she challenged herself to take him all the way down and deepthroat him. None of that was really viable right now though, because Harry wasn’t the only one who needed to be careful not to give anything away. If anything it was more important for her than it was for him. He might have been able to mask a moan with a cough or by clearing his throat or something, but slurping or gagging coming from beneath the table would have been much harder to explain. As much as she would have liked to throw herself entirely into being a good little cocksucker and give him the best blowjob she possibly could while the elite of the Ministry sat around them blissfully unaware, she had to restrain herself here. 

She _could_ have simply cast a silencing charm on herself before crawling underneath the table, but she hadn't thought of it until now and it was far too late to do anything like that. Besides, she kind of _wanted_ to do this without the charm. The risk that came along with sucking his cock in the middle of the grand dining room amongst all of these important guests was a huge part of the appeal for her, and knowing that there was a chance she could get caught if she messed up got her heart racing in the best way possible.

She couldn’t go all out, couldn’t moan and slurp and gag all over his cock, but that didn’t mean this was going to be some timid blowjob that would have been utterly forgettable if not for the risky nature of it. Susan’s pride wouldn’t have allowed her to give him a substandard blowjob here, and she’d sucked his cock often enough by now that she knew she was up for the task even with these restrictions being placed on her. She bobbed her head on his cock smoothly and gently shook her head from side to side, focusing more on moving her head than on the sucking itself since that was when she got the loudest. She also used her hands very effectively, stroking the base of his cock with her left hand while the right tickled his balls. Harry subtly helped her out by holding the bottom of his own robes out of her way and making it easier for her to focus on the art of a quiet but effective blowjob.

“So how are you feeling about Susan as your replacement, Harry?” That was the voice of Amos Diggory, the Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and Susan paused in her sucking, curious to see how this went. What kind of juicy information might she hear when they thought she was out of the room? Were the other department heads insulting her behind her back?

“In general, I think she’s been doing a great job,” Harry said. Then his hand left the top of her head, reached lower and gave her a little tap on the nose. “Every once in awhile she does leave a job unfinished though.”

Susan took his meaning and got back to work. She moved a little faster and sucked a little harder, and he responded by patting her cheek as if to let her know she was doing a good job.

"I have to admit that I was surprised when you supported her so strongly," Kingsley said. "Looking at the field records I wouldn't have expected her to be your first choice. That's not to say she was doing a bad job, but there were others who seemed like more obvious standouts."

Susan wouldn't deny that it stung to hear even the Minister himself say that he hadn't expected her to get the promotion, but she didn't let that deter her or distract her from continuing on with her blowjob. It wasn't Kingsley who she'd attached herself to, after all. Harry was the one who was responsible for making her the Head Auror; Harry was the one who she was relying on to secure her future. It was him that was responsible for her promotion, and him that was going to continue bringing her along for the ride as he went all the way to the very top sooner rather than later. Who cared what Kingsley or anyone else thought of her so long as she remained in the good graces of the fastest rising star in all of magical Britain? Harry was her ticket to the top, and if she had to suck his dick every single night to maintain his support she would do so with a smile on her face. Besides, she genuinely enjoyed it. Few things in her life had ever given her quite the rush that she was getting from kneeling there under the table and sucking his dick while the Minister, every department head and just about all of the most significant players in their government sat around them.

"I understand why you were surprised," Harry said. "To be completely honest with you, while she was a strong candidate I was leaning in a different direction until just before I made my decision."

"Oh really?" Susan was pretty sure that was Lorraine Edgecombe from Magical Transportation speaking. Harry had no like for the woman, but people would have talked if she hadn't been invited and so here she was. "And what changed your mind?"

Susan decided to take a bit of a risk, taking him down deeper and testing her ability to silently deepthroat him. She had to do so carefully and pulled back quicker than she otherwise would have, but all in all she was pleased with the result. Harry clearly was too, because he gave her another little encouraging pat.

"She can be very persuasive," he said out loud. "When she came to me and made her case for why she deserved to be the new Head Auror, I knew she was the right woman for the job." Susan gave his balls a little squeeze and went back in for another round of careful deepthroating, and Harry let out a moan that he quickly turned into a cough. "She really knows how to tackle a problem head-on."

Susan did exactly that. Emboldened by the success she'd had so far, she decided to kick things up to another level. After pulling back and simply sucking the head for a bit, when went back in and took him down into her throat yet again. This time she held him there though, and gently hummed. She knew that doing so would cause her throat to convulse, which always felt amazing for Harry. His hips began to buck on the chair, and Susan knew that her gambit had worked.

"Did anyone else hear that?" Neville Longbottom asked. Fuck; had her humming been too loud? She'd tried to be quieter about it than usual, but maybe she'd gone a bit overboard.

"Hear what, Nev?" Harry asked casually. His composure and calm under fire were legendary, and Susan was getting yet another example why. His cock was buried down her throat and he was surely no more than a minute from cumming, and yet his voice betrayed nothing. She couldn't see his face but she would bet a sizeable portion of her Gringotts vault that he wasn't giving anything away through his expression either.

"Dunno," he said. "Sounded like some kind of, uh, humming or something."

"Nope, I didn't hear it," Harry said. His hand reached out to feel around for his invisibility cloak, probably making sure that she was covered up just in case someone decided to look under the table to investigate. "Anyone else?"

"No, I didn't hear a thing," Greengrass said. "Maybe one of those plants of yours is making you hear things that aren't there, Longbottom."

Several of the others in the room laughed, Neville included. Harry was also among that group, though his sounded more like a cross between a laugh and a grunt. The timing of the humor really couldn't have been better, because it provided the perfect opportunity for him to stifle the sounds of his orgasm and make it sound like something else, like there was some reason for him to be making noise other than the fact that he was currently cumming down the throat of the Head Auror/office slut. Susan swallowed it all down quickly, not taking any time to savor her little treat.

The conversation continued on to the latest pro-house elf bill that Hermione Granger was trying to get passed in the Wizengamot, and the crisis was averted. Susan slowly pulled her mouth off of Harry's cock and carefully dabbed at her lips with a napkin she'd thought to bring with her, not wanting to miss a single drop of semen. She cleaned Harry off as well and then pulled his underwear back up, and he straightened out his robes. She was just trying to figure out if and when she should try and sneak back out from under the table when Harry solved that dilemma for her.

"It looks like everyone's done, and we're saving the dessert for later," he said. "Who's ready to see the pool?"

\--

Susan dove into the pool tentatively. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed; she looked amazing in her little black bikini, she knew it and was not afraid to show it off. But what she didn’t know was how they were going to do this, or _if_ they were going to do it. They’d talked about fucking in the pool with everyone around during their weekend of hedonism, and he’d mentioned using a disillusionment charm, but he hadn’t cast anything before she came out. He’d even taken her wand from her when he came back to let her know the coast was clear and she could come out from under the table, claiming that he didn’t want it to get wet. When she’d protested about needing it to get ready for their bit of fun in the pool, he’d just winked and assured her that he had it covered and she had nothing to worry about.

Many of the wizards present, both young and old, cast glances at her body as she dove into the pool, but she paid them no mind. Her only concern was Harry, who looked perfectly relaxed and at ease as a small group surrounded him in the pool. He was the life of the party, which was no surprise. He was the host, and he was also someone that people naturally flocked to. Susan was far from the only one who saw his growing fame and power and recognized the benefits from being as close to him as possible. She wasn’t worried about that though, not anymore. Others had already tried to entice his attention away; tried and failed. She knew she could and would do whatever necessary to be his willing slut. The only issue right now was how she was supposed to fulfill her duties as his slut when he was right out in the open and making no attempt to hide.

“Ah, Susan, so glad you could finally join us out here,” Harry said. He turned away from Neville and waved her over to join him. She swam over to him, still confused over what he was planning but willing to go along with it. Maybe they were just going to keep it normal for now and then wait for a chance to fuck later on after the party had died down a bit and some of the guests had left?

She nodded hello to Neville and was just about to make some kind of idle chatter with the newly appointed herbology professor at Hogwarts when Harry took her by the hand and pulled her to him. She gasped in surprise as their bodies met, her large breasts pressed against his bare chest.

“Harry, what are you doing?!” she hissed, looking around in a panic. She loved being his slut, both because of the benefits it offered to her career and because being fucked by him felt so damn good, but she didn’t exactly want to broadcast it to the world, or put on an open display in front of every significant figure in their government! “Everyone can see us!”

“So they can,” he said flippantly. And then his hands reached down and squeezed her arse, pulling the bikini to the side and grabbing her bare cheeks. She tried again to ask him why he was being so flagrant and obvious about this but his lips claimed hers in a steamy kiss. She moaned into his mouth even while looking around frantically, sure that everyone around them would be watching this brazen display with shock and judgment. She was going to be labeled a slut publicly now, and everyone was going to know how she got the Head Auror spot. This was so bad. This was…

“The water’s really nice, isn’t it, Susan?” Neville asked. Harry pulled his lips off of hers and moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her body from behind and holding her back tightly against his chest. Neville watched it all as if it was perfectly ordinary; as if this was something he saw every day. She stared at him dumbly, and then looked around and saw that no one around them was reacting at all. Diggory looked bored, Patil seemed to be shooting a few admiring glances at Harry’s body but wasn’t really reacting otherwise, and several of the others weren’t even looking their way. What in the hell was going on?

“ _I set up a confundus charm on the pool earlier_ ,” Harry whispered into her ear from behind. “As long as we’re in this pool no one is going to think it’s weird that I’m kissing you, touching you or fucking you. They might see it, but if they do it’s going to seem perfectly normal.” As if to prove his point he unhooked her bikini top, tossed it aside and started playing with her breasts right in front of Neville’s face. The sandy-haired young herbology professor frowned at her but didn’t seem to have any interest in her bared breasts or Harry’s hands playing with them.

This was a remarkable display of magic. The confundus charm wasn’t an easy spell to cast to begin with; it took skill and considerable magical strength to use for any length of time, and that was just on a single wizard. She had no idea how it could be done to cover such a large area and everyone within it; it didn’t match her understanding of the spell at all. But there were lots of things that Harry did that seemed to defy general understanding of magic and how it worked. If he chose to use his power for evil there would probably be nothing any of them could do to stop him. It was lucky for everyone that he used his magical strength to do things like play with her breasts in the middle of the pool instead.

“Susan? Are you okay?” Neville asked. “You look nervous.”

 _Of course I’m nervous,_ she thought. Harry was groping her right out in the open, in full view of everyone! “I-I’m fine, Neville,” she said. “Just a little hot, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I can understand that,” Neville said, nodding. “It’s a hot day. Good thing Harry has this pool for us to cool off in!”

“Uh, yeah,” she mumbled. “Good thing. It’s nice and cool in here.” She bit down on her lower lip when Harry pinched her nipples.

“I think you’ll be even cooler if you take your bottoms off,” Harry said. His hands were already there, untying her bikini bottoms, pulling them off and discarding them just as he had her top. Now she was completely naked in the relatively crowded pool, but still no one even batted an eye at any of it.

Harry picked her up in his arms, hooking his arms underneath her thighs and holding her in place while he stuck his cock inside of her. When had he taken his swimming trunks off? Susan could have sworn he’d been wearing them when she first swam over to him. They were off now though, that was clear enough. She groaned as his cock slid inside of her. Merlin, but he was so big! She looked around cautiously, afraid that if she moaned too loudly it might break the spell somehow and people would suddenly be staring at them in shock, but there was no reaction at all.

“Go ahead and moan, Susan,” Harry said casually. “Everyone knows you’re having a great time here. It’s only polite to show it.” He jostled her in his arms slightly, adjusting his grip on her.

“Harry’s right, Susan,” Padma Patil said. “You’re one lucky witch. There’s no harm in letting everyone else see it.” Susan met the eyes of the beautiful Indian witch and moaned louder. Feeling Harry’s big cock inside of her was enough to deal with all on its own, but having one of the gorgeous Patil twins watching it only added to the heat that shot through her body.

“Spoken like a true Ravenclaw,” Harry said. “And speaking of letting everyone else see it, I feel like it’s time for me to mingle. After all, what kind of host would I be if I ignored my guests?”

The group they’d been speaking with said their goodbyes and returned to conversing amongst themselves while Harry carefully walked through the shallow area of the pool, bouncing her along his cock as he went. He stopped to say hello to several different groups of guests, from old Hogwarts friends to other prominent people in the Ministry, people who would have used this public fucking between the Head of the DMLE and the Head Auror as means to start a scandal and try to bring them both down under ordinary circumstances, but now watched Harry hold her up and fuck her as if it was completely unremarkable. Even the other members of the auror department who’d been invited, those who used to be Harry’s subordinates and now were hers, showed no reaction to what was happening. They watched their former boss fuck their current one as if it was an everyday occurrence.

On and on they went, Harry making the rounds, catching up with old friends, making meaningless small talk with colleagues and tolerating the presence of the less than welcome guests, with Susan held aloft and bouncing on his cock all the while. Her presence was barely acknowledged, and she didn’t speak with any of the guests much. She just moaned and did her best to focus on how good it all felt, which was quite a bit easier now that she was comfortable in the knowledge that no one was going to think anything of it.

Harry carried her over to the ledge, spun her around in his arms and pinned her back against the side of the pool, where he got right back to fucking her. She moaned as he started to truly thrust his hips back and forth now. Walking her around the pool and fucking her had been fun but there had been limitations in how well he could fuck her. Now that she was leaning against the edge of the pool and he was able to put his whole body into fucking her, it became a much harder and more satisfying fuck. It still wasn't what it could have been if their lower bodies weren't immersed in water, but there would be opportunities for him to fuck her as hard as he could later.

Maybe they'd sneak in a quickie in the closet before dessert was dished out, and if not then surely he would make time to give her a true shagging tomorrow at work, in one of their offices or in the lift or perhaps in the conference room. Susan never had to wait long for Harry to use her body for his pleasure (and her pleasure too), but right now she was delighting in the unique feeling that this very public fuck was bringing her.

There were so many people in this pool who had the power to hurt her career and potentially hold her back from achieving her ambitions, so many people who she would need to work alongside and who she couldn't really afford to have disrespect her or think she was just some slut who had only gotten where she'd gotten by spreading her legs. Yet here they all were, swimming right past her or standing around the outside of the pool and engaging in casual conversation while Harry's hips pounded her hard enough to make the water slosh around them. Some of it even tipped out of the pool and splashed onto Edgecombe's robes, but she just rolled her eyes and stepped farther away from the pool so as not to be in the splash zone of their fucking.

The sex itself was very good; she didn't think it was possible for sex with Harry to be anything less. But the mental aspect of this was what Susan was really going to take away, and what drove her to her climax more quickly than it probably would have come otherwise. She screamed out, not bothering to try and keep quiet at all. Harry smiled down at her and continued to slide his cock back and forth inside of her.

"That's right, let them hear you scream," he said. His voice was at a normal volume so anyone nearby could easily hear what he was saying, but he didn't care. "There's nothing more natural than you screaming like a slut while I fuck you in my pool right in front of everyone. Isn't that right?"

"Yes!" she shouted. "Yes, yes, _yes!_ " 

"You _are_ a slut, aren't you?" he said, grunting as his hips sped up, creating what felt like a virtual tidal wave around them. She nodded, but that wasn't enough for him. " _Tell me,_ " he snapped.

"I'm a slut!" she managed to whine through her orgasm.

"And whose slut are you?" he demanded, even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to hear her say it, and say it in front of their peers and pretty much anyone from the Ministry who actually mattered, even if they weren't going to find it strange and probably wouldn't remember it after they left, or so she assumed (and hoped.) That was fine with her though. She didn't mind being his slut.

"I'm yours!" she screamed. "I'm your little office slut!"

"Damn right you are!" he said. "And my kitchen slut, and my pool slut, and my slut wherever I feel like fucking you. And now I'm going to cum inside of you right here in the pool with everyone watching."

"Yes! Do it!" She hadn't imagined being fucked in full view of everyone; she'd expected them to be more circumspect about this. But the most magically powerful man she knew using that power to make it seem perfectly ordinary for him to fuck her and cum inside of her in the middle of his pool was an unexpected thrill.

She moaned and writhed against the edge of the pool as Harry hit her with his final few thrusts and then started to cum inside of her. A few of the other guests glanced her way but their eyes didn't linger. In their minds this wasn't anything to get worked up about. She wasn't clear on how they would perceive it if he pulled her out of the pool and started fucking her in one of the chairs around the table, but in here she was all his and no one thought anything of it.

Harry pulled his cock out of her and cleared the water of his semen with a casual wave of his wandless hand, showing a bit of consideration for his other guests. He grabbed his trunks from just outside the pool, slipped them back on and then wandlessly summoned both pieces of her bikini into his hands.

"You might want to put those on before you get out, unless you want these people to actually think of you as a slut for real," he said to her. As she went about putting her bikini back on, he climbed out of the pool and summoned a towel into his hand.

"Okay," he said, clapping his hands. "Who's ready for dessert?"


	4. Susan's Loophole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding leads concerned purebloods to give Harry and Susan very unique privileges at work.

“Please have a seat, Head Auror Bones. May we offer you some refreshment?”

“No, thank you,” Susan said, shaking her head while sitting down in the empty seat at the table. “To what do I owe the honor of this meeting?”

Susan was curious as to why she’d been summoned by this group of the elite. Seated around the table were only the most important people in their country’s political system. The Minister himself was there, looking like he’d much rather be somewhere else. Along with him were the leaders of all of the leading factions of the Wizengamot. She had no clue why this powerful group wanted to meet with her in secret but she was sure it was going to be important.

“We wish to speak with you about young Lord Potter,” said Smith, the man who had assumed control of the pureblood supremacist group after the Malfoys experienced their fall from grace.

“Harry? What about him?” The only thing she could think of that could tie her to Harry was the obvious: their ongoing sexual affair. She didn’t think that’s what this was about though. If Kingsley had uncovered the truth and wished to reprimand her for fucking her way into a promotion he would have met with her privately. He certainly wouldn’t have involved this particular group, most of whom had no position within the Ministry.

“We know you’re close with him,” Martin said. He was the leader of the more moderate political faction. “He was the one who chose you to succeed him as the Head Auror, after all.”

“Yes, he did,” she said. “I’m proud that he chose me, and I’ve learned so much from working underneath him.”

“We’re hoping to make use of that close connection of yours to protect the future of this country,” Smith said.

“I’d be happy to help in any way I can,” she said eagerly. Doing a favor for a group this esteemed would do wonders for her prospects. She wouldn’t betray Harry to earn their favor; his value to her was irreplaceable (and no one had ever fucked her like he did.) But if there was some way for her to get these men in her debt while still remaining in Harry’s good graces, it would be a wonderful opportunity for her.

“As you know, Lord Potter was recently named the Chief Warlock,” Martin said. She nodded; she’d been very excited about that. It was another sign of his growing power, and a sign that she’d chosen well in aligning herself with him. “That, on top of his current standing in our government as well as the respect that he’s garnered all around the world, make him a prime target for political climbers and those who wish to exploit him for their own ends.”

For a second Susan was afraid that this was about her position as Harry’s office slut after all, but then one of the men passed an issue of Witch Weekly across the table for her to read. She glanced down at it, and the cover told her everything she needed to know. Written right there in the headline was _‘The Chosen One to marry a foreign veela?!’_ , and the cover photo beneath it was a paparazzi shot of Harry in what looked like a muggle restaurant, sitting across the table from a blonde who might well have been the most beautiful woman Susan had ever seen. They were both laughing and seemingly having a glorious time. Susan could freely admit that they made an extremely attractive couple.

“Yes, this is a concern,” she said, nodding seriously. She actually wasn’t concerned at all. She was admittedly surprised since Harry had made no mention of dating anyone, but it didn’t bother her much. Even if he were to marry some witch, foreign veela or not, she didn’t see why that should change their own arrangement. He could have a pretty veela wife if he wanted as long as she could still be his office slut and reap all the rewards that brought to both her career and her sex life, and she was sure she was never going to lose that position.

“Having none other than Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, the Head of the DMLE and Chief Warlock marry not only a foreigner, but a nonhuman at that?” Smith visibly shuddered. “We cannot allow that to happen.”

“And what do you want me to do to prevent it?” she asked.

“Simply put, Miss Bones, we want you to seduce him,” Martin said. “We believe you’re our best option to make sure that Lord Potter chooses the proper sort of woman. We want you to turn Lord Potter’s eye away from this unsuitable candidate and take you as a partner. The ideal result would be if you were to entice him into a marriage and children, of course, but if you can merely get him to stop seeing this foreign veela we would be in your debt.”

“I see.” And she did see. She was a single, attractive British pureblood witch, and she already enjoyed a close relationship with Harry. They might have considered her to be an even more viable candidate if they’d known that she was already fucking Harry regularly, but she would keep that little detail to herself.

“We have _persuaded_ the Minister to allow us to rearrange a few things to make it easier for you,” Smith said. Kingsley grunted, obviously unhappy, but with this many major faction leaders all on the same page (a very rare occurrence), there wasn’t much he could do about it. He could try and refuse, but if the individuals assembled at this table all rallied their respective factions against Kingsley he would almost assuredly be removed from office. Perhaps he would have still fought them even knowing that if this had been a serious issue that threatened Harry or someone else, but throwing his job away (and letting these men choose his replacement) because they wanted to hatch a scheme to put Susan in his bed wouldn’t have been wise.

“Some loopholes will be created within the Ministry,” Martin said. “Since you work in close proximity to each other every day, seducing him while at work could be your ideal stratagem. You will be allowed to do so without fear of reprimand.”

“So you want me to seduce Harry at all costs, even if that includes allowing him to copulate with me while at work,” she said. “And doing so won’t negatively impact my chances at a promotion?”

“Negatively?” Another faction leader chuckled. “I daresay nothing could improve your chances _more_ than ensuring that such an important figure not breed with someone so unfitting as that foreign scarlet woman in that picture.”  
  


She’d been having sex with Harry in the office nearly every day already. Now she could do so openly, and she’d earn herself major points with the elite in the process?

“I’d be happy to help, gentlemen.”

\--

When Susan finished telling Harry the complete story, he dropped the Witch Weekly magazine on his desk, threw his head back and laughed. Susan waited for him to recover and then looked at him expectantly.

“I didn’t know you were seeing someone,” she said, careful to keep her voice even so as not to sound accusing.

“I’m not,” he said. He shook his head, still chuckling. “That’s Gabrielle Delacour, Fleur’s sister. She’s beautiful, yes, and she did have a crush on me when she was younger. But she’s moved past it now. We’re just friends.”

“That explains it,” she said, smiling slightly. He grinned at her mischievously.

“You weren’t jealous, were you?” he asked. She shook her head, not bothered by his teasing.

“Not at all,” she said honestly. “Curious, but not jealous.” He looked at her closely and eventually nodded, accepting that she was being truthful. “So how do you want to handle this? Do you want me to report back to them that you aren’t dating her after all?”

“Are you kidding?” He laughed at the suggestion. “They’re willing to literally rewrite the laws to allow us to fuck at work. Which we’ve already been doing anyway of course, but just imagine all the fun we can have with this.”

“And I can still take credit for seducing you away from the horrible foreign veela,” she said, loving the sound of it. She’d been hoping he would be on board for something like this.

“Absolutely,” he said. “But you’re going to have to work _really_ hard if you want to keep me from falling into the hands of the veela nation. I hope you’re ready for it.”

“I hope the Ministry is ready for it,” she said.

If they were going to give her the freedom to fuck Harry openly while on the job, she was going to make the absolute most of it.

\--

“Harry, would you mind signing these—“

The Minister stopped speaking as he opened the door to Harry’s office and saw what awaited him inside. He’d had no reason to think he’d see anything out of the ordinary since he’d knocked and Harry had invited him to come in.

“Can I help you, King?” Harry asked casually, as if it was perfectly normal for him to have the Head Auror face down on his desk while he fucked her from behind. It actually _was_ perfectly normal. Kingsley didn’t know it, but this wasn’t even the first time he would be speaking to him while fucking Susan in his office. The only difference was that before they’d had to hide what they were up to. Now, thanks to some bigoted fools who’d jumped to conclusions and rewritten the rules specifically for him, he no longer had to hide what he and Susan got up to while at work.

Kingsley cleared his throat and shook his head, recovering fairly quickly. It wasn’t like this was a surprise to him. He’d signed the documents that made all of this possible, however reluctantly he’d done so.

“I was hoping you could sign these expense reports for last month,” Kingsley said. He looked straight ahead, resolutely ignoring the way Susan’s sexy body rocked back and forth across Harry’s desk as he held her by the hips and slammed his cock into her repeatedly.

“Of course,” he said, smiling. “Just pass them to me and I’ll get right on that.”

He pulled his right hand off of Susan’s hip and held it out in Kingsley’s direction. The Minister stared at it uncertainly for a moment, but then he stepped closer to the desk and slowly, carefully placed the documents in Harry’s hand. His eyes never strayed to Susan’s buxom body once, and Harry was honestly impressed. There was a reason this man had been such a damn good auror.

While continuing to pound Susan from behind, Harry put the documents on her back. He wandlessly summoned his quill from the shelf he’d temporarily moved it and all of his paperwork to so he could clear off his desk for the far more important task of fucking Susan. There was no need for him to read over the documents; he knew what they said. All that was needed was his signature, so he flipped over to the relevant page, signed his name, then flipped over to the final page and signed his name again. This normally simple task was made a bit more difficult since Susan’s back was an uneven surface to write on, especially since he kept rocking her body forward with every thrust of his hips. Pausing the fucking wasn’t an idea he even entertained though. Fucking Susan Bones was now an accepted part of his everyday routine at work, and he wasn’t going to take a break from it just because there was paperwork to sign.

“There you go,” he said, putting the quill down and handing the papers back over to Kingsley.

“Thank you, Harry,” the Minister said. He left the office with as much dignity as he could manage. He’d obviously been uncomfortable but he was just going to have to get used to it. He’d signed the documents that made it all possible, after all.

\--

It was truly amazing what people would let you get away with if they thought it was in their best interests.

There had been some grumbling when the new rules for Harry had been announced, to be sure. There were definitely some wizards who were envious of him for getting to openly have sex while at work, especially with a woman as sexy as Susan Bones. Yet even his harshest critics had agreed that Harry Potter marrying a French veela was too horrible a thought to consider, and so any complaints had quickly fallen off.

Harry enjoyed flaunting his newfound license to fuck. It was fun to push people’s buttons and see how they would react. They’d gotten up to all sorts of things already, but this might have been their most daring and blatant abuse of their power yet.

Lorraine Edgecombe broke off again, having tried and failed three times now to get through this same sentence. Nearly the entire Ministry was meeting in order to discuss the upcoming return of the Triwizard Tournament and what responsibilities the various departments would have in making sure it ran smoothly. Edgecome was attempting to give a speech about the various methods of magical transportation that would be used not only to bring in the contingents from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang but also welcome guests to watch the tasks.

It was difficult for her to get through much of it though, because Susan was on her knees and sucking his cock quite loudly. The lewd sounds of her sucking and slurping on his cock could be very distracting, something Harry knew well and Edgecombe was now learning for herself. Both she and what was supposed to be her captive audience were having a hard time focusing on anything but the sounds of Susan Bones bobbing her head on Harry Potter’s cock. There had been too many wizards to count who he’d noticed looking over in their direction enviously, and why wouldn’t they be? Susan was sucking him like a pro for everyone to see, and he was sure that there wasn’t a man here who had ever been sucked so well.

A casual observer might think that Susan was immune to it all, that she was ignoring any external distractions in her determination to suck his cock so well that he’d never even think of marrying some French veela. Harry knew better though. She wasn’t ignoring anything; she was perfectly aware of all the attention she was receiving, and she loved it. She was putting on a show for all of them, taking advantage of the freedom given her and demonstrating just how good she was. Susan had always taken pride in her sexual skills, and now that she was able to show them freely to everyone in the Ministry and not only not face punishment but actually be rewarded for it, she was having the time of her life. Every single person in the Ministry now knew that Susan Bones was a world-class cocksucker, and most of them were actively rooting her on so she could save him from the evil clutches of the disgusting veela tart.

Susan had actually been holding back, putting on a show and building to this moment for dramatic effect, and it worked wonders. By the time she took Harry’s cock down her throat and hummed, there wasn’t a person in the conference room who wasn’t at the very least watching out of the corner of their eye or listening with half an ear while pretending to pay attention to the person speaking at the head of the room.

Edgecome grunted in frustration and looked over at Kingsley helplessly, unable to compete for people’s attention, especially when Harry shoved his hips forward in his seat and held Susan’s head down, making her gag loudly around his cock.

“Minister, could you please do _something_ about this?” she asked, clearly annoyed.

“I apologize, Madam Edgecombe, but I am merely exercising my rights,” Harry said. He smiled at the woman pleasantly while letting go of Susan’s hair and allowing her to pull her head back. She popped up for air for maybe a second or two, and then she dove right back down and swallowed about half of his cock in one go. “I believe you were briefed about this, along with all of the other department heads?” He ran his hands through Susan’s hair in appreciation of her hard work, and she smiled up at him with a mouthful of cock and gave his balls a squeeze.

“Yes, of course,” Edgecombe said sourly. “No one is trying to infringe upon your rights, Mister Potter. We all understand the importance of preserving the Potter bloodline and I realize that certain concessions needed to be made in order to persuade you not to walk down a troublesome path. That doesn’t change the fact that I am trying to speak about an important matter, but no one is paying attention to me thanks to your _rights._ ”

Kingsley cleared his throat and looked over in Harry’s direction. He’d been one of the few who hadn’t looked their way no matter how loud Susan’s blowjob got, and even now he looked Harry squarely in the eye.

“I won’t ask you to give up your right to pursue your relations with Head Auror Bones here at work,” Kingsley said. “But Mister Potter, do you think you could possibly find some way to keep it quieter? Or failing that, you could put up a silencing charm.”

The charm was the prudent solution, and it would also take a large chunk of the fun out of this for Harry. He shook his head right away.

“Oh, I can’t do that, Minister,” he said. “No one else is allowed to use magic in here, and I wouldn’t want to receive any special treatment. But if we’re being too loud I would be happy to change to a different activity, one where our esteemed Head Auror won’t be so loud.”

“That would be most helpful, thank you.” Kingsley smiled at him and then turned back to face straight ahead, where Edgecombe was impatiently waiting. “Mrs. Edgecombe, please continue.”

“Thank you, Minister.” She opened her mouth only to snap it shut immediately when Harry pulled Susan’s head off of his cock. She coughed and gasped for breath, and while it wasn’t as obscene as the blowjob itself had been it was still rather loud and distracting in its own right.

“Sorry about that,” he said, smiling up at her. “I promise she won’t be as loud going forward.”

Susan had been blowing him while fully clothed but now he pulled her robes off once she got back to her feet, and at a simple hand gesture from him she slipped her knickers down her legs. More than one pair of eyes gawked at Susan’s naked arse, and those who were in a position to see it couldn’t help but stare at her bare cunt.

They only got to admire it briefly though, because he quickly pulled Susan onto his lap. He held her from behind, wrapping his arms around her soft body and lowering her onto his cock. She groaned as he filled her up, but he quickly silenced her by sticking a finger into her mouth (though not before running it across her crotch and collecting some of the slickness that marked her arousal.)

“There. She shouldn’t interrupt you now,” he said, smiling at Edgecombe. “Plus we’ll both be able to see you now that she’s sitting up and facing you.”

“Yes, thank you,” she said flatly. “You’re very helpful.” She did her best to focus on her speech once again. Of course it was hard for anyone to care about a long-winded speech about floo regulation and the security of international portkeys when an attractive young redheaded witch was being bounced up and down on a hard cock towards the back of the conference room. Susan grunted and moaned as he bounced her on his cock, and he could tell she would be screaming loud enough to wake the dead if he didn’t have his finger inside of her mouth. But he did, so she sucked hard on that finger rather than voicing her pleasure to the world.

Harry made sure to be completely quiet as it continued. It wasn’t easy not to groan at the feeling of Susan’s sexy body rising and falling in his lap and her pussy squeezing his cock, but he exercised his control and didn’t even make a sound. He was a model listener, looking and listening to Edgecombe attentively even as the sexy Head Auror fucked herself on his cock.

This wasn’t the hardest fuck they’d ever done. It was actually far from it, but this wasn’t about letting go and shagging as hard as they could. The reason this was so exciting was because of their captive audience, and if they just let loose and really fucked it would be impossible for them to keep up the act of actually paying attention and not intentionally disrupting Edgecombe’s boring speech.

It still felt good though. He hadn’t had a sexual encounter yet with Susan that had been anything less than great. It didn’t matter whether he was bending her over and fucking her with all his might or slowly moving in and out of her. Her cunt always felt great, and she never failed to get him off. She didn’t fail this time either. He had to squeeze his eyes shut and bite down on his lip for a second to avoid groaning out loud as her pussy squeezed his load out of him, finishing the job that her mouth and her throat started.

Edgecombe had finished her speech and her spot had been taken by a member of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, but Harry wasn’t listening to a word the heavyset man said. He had to focus all of his attention on not letting any sounds of pleasure escape his lips as he pumped his seed inside of Susan’s tight cunt.

Once his orgasm finally faded he turned his focus to Susan. He leaned his head in close to her ear and licked and nibbled at the lobe, making her shiver.

“You did a marvelous job, Susan,” he said, whispering into her ear so no one but she could hear. “Now I’m going to reward you.”

With the hand that didn’t currently have a finger stuffed in Susan’s mouth, he reached between her legs and rubbed at her clit. She’d already been pretty close to orgasm just from riding his cock, and now that he was paying attention to her clit he knew it was going to be a very short period of time before she followed him over the edge.

Just as he’d expected, he’d only been rubbing her clit with his thumb for about thirty seconds when her body shook and she lightly bit down on the finger in her mouth. Thankfully she didn’t become so lost in the pleasure that she bit down hard, because that would have hurt. As it was, it was enough for him to feel it but not enough to make him try and free his finger. He kept everything in place, from the finger in her mouth, the thumb at her clit and of course his cock buried inside of her cunt as she shook her way through her climax.

When it was over Susan sat up off of his cock, wiped herself off with some tissue he’d kept in the pocket of his robes for this exact moment, got dressed and nonchalantly sat down next to him again as if nothing out of the ordinary had just happened.

And in a sense that was actually true, because this _was_ perfectly ordinary behavior at the Ministry now, at least for him. The bigots had been so afraid of him marrying an ‘unfavorable’ woman that they’d literally written in loopholes specifically so he could do this. They wanted Susan to seduce him, not knowing that she’d already been his office slut for many months. And she was still his office slut. The only difference was now they didn’t have to hide it. He could fuck her openly now and no one would be able to say a word against it.

Everyone who worked at the Ministry was going to have to get used to seeing him fuck Susan anywhere and everywhere he could, because he was going to exploit this loophole to the fullest.

\--

“I see you’re enjoying your new work privileges, Lord Potter.” 

“Yes, Smith, I really am,” Harry said. “I owe you one.”

“Think nothing of it, Lord Potter,” the man said. He smiled, and it was an oily smile, an ugly smile from an ugly man. Harry wasn’t sure what was uglier between the man’s face and his personality.

It was obvious that the man was feeling rather pleased with himself. He looked across the desk in Harry’s office, where Harry was currently buggering a gagged Susan Bones, and he saw victory. He believed that his plans, the conspiracy he’d hatched to keep the Potter bloodline ‘pure’, had borne fruit. He saw Harry’s cock plunging deep into Susan’s arse and viewed it as a sign of victory, the results of a successful seduction.

“I’m glad that you’ve found happiness with the esteemed Head Auror Bones,” Smith said. “Who could have ever foreseen that the changes made to Ministry policy would have proved to be so useful so soon after they were implemented?”

“Indeed,” Harry said. He had to fight not to roll his eyes. Did this idiot actually think he was subtle in any way? Even if Susan hadn’t immediately told him what they’d asked her to do and why, it would have taken him about five seconds to realize why the new loopholes had been created as soon as they were announced.

While his name was never used specifically anywhere in the legal language used, the terms were very particular about who would potentially be eligible to make use of them. Chief among the restrictions were that it could only be a pureblood wizard who was unwed and did not have a betrothal contract pending, said wizard’s family had to be of a certain lineage and standard, and he had to be the sole surviving male heir of that family. If all that hadn’t been obvious enough, they’d included a clause about ‘significant contributions during times of strife, such as defending the interests of magical England during war.’ They might as well have flashed a neon sign that said ‘This is being written specifically for Harry Potter.’ (Technically Neville Longbottom ticked all of the boxes as well, but he didn’t work at the Ministry and so it didn’t apply to him. Harry could just imagine the look on McGonagall’s face if someone suggested that anyone be given permission to openly fornicate in front of the Hogwarts student body!) 

“It was completely unexpected, but speaking frankly, wizard to wizard, I think you made a fine choice,” Smith said. “Head Auror Bones is a respectable, upstanding witch that no one could possibly find fault with.”

Harry wanted to snort. Susan Bones had whored herself out to him to get her current job title and had continued to spread her legs for him ever since. She was the furthest thing from respectable, willingly fucking him and taking on the role of his office slut with a smile on her face. She was just as big a slut now as she’d always been, and she proved it by moaning around her gag as his cock drilled into her arse and rocked her hips against the edge of the desk. The only difference was that she had permission to be his slut now. She wouldn’t get reprimanded for offering herself up for an afternoon buggering in his office anymore. Now she would get a pat on the back for it from idiots like Smith.

“It would have been regrettable if you wound up with a witch who wasn’t deserving of your attentions,” Smith said, oblivious to the derisive thoughts running through Harry’s head. It went without saying what he meant by ‘undeserving’, and while ordinarily he would verbally rip this man to shreds for daring to insult someone as kind-hearted and caring ad Gabrielle Delacour, he had a feeling Gabby would be extremely amused at how he was exploiting their prejudice for his own enjoyment. “You two make a good match.”

“Oh, I agree completely,” Harry said. His hips sped up, forcing Susan to grab onto the sides of the desk to try and keep her balance as he gave her a good buggering. He gave her a smack on the arse cheek while making her rock back and forth with his thrusts. “I knew she was a capable witch right away. That’s why I chose her to follow me as the Head Auror. We couldn’t pursue a relationship back then because of Ministry rules and regulations, but then you came along and showed us the way. Susan finally found the courage to tell me of her feelings, and I finally felt comfortable in accepting them.”

Susan whined behind her gag as Harry’s hips kept slamming against her, and he let out a little grunt as the forceful buggering finally became too much for him. He kept his cock right where it was and shot his seed into her arse. Susan collapsed onto the desk after he pulled his cock out of her, and he smacked his cock against the cheeks of her bum several times to clean himself off. He gave her a little pat on the small of her back, which was drenched in sweat. He’d been fucking her for awhile, after all; they’d been going at it long before Smith came knocking.

“I owe it all to you,” he said, nodding at Smith. “Susan and I are very grateful for what you did.”

And indeed they were. Fucking in secret throughout the day had been fun, but there were so many more possibilities open to them now.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
